


巴甫洛夫之夜

by luciano0416



Category: GOT7, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciano0416/pseuds/luciano0416
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 2





	巴甫洛夫之夜

门铃响起来的时候十二点刚过，朴珍荣迷迷糊糊地走到门口，一开门就被一个裹着寒风的怀抱扑了个满怀。

他揉了揉眼睛，眼前的人穿着一身黑色，毛线帽上落了薄薄的一层雪，脸也用口罩遮了大半，，露出的一双眼睛模糊地看向他--因为散光和睫毛上挂着的冰霜。

朴珍荣一下子清醒了过来，急忙把他拉了进来，然后把门关好。

“你这是刚下飞机？”朴珍荣拿出一双新拖鞋，接过他脱下的衣服挂在了衣架上，抓着他的手把他领到了沙发前。“没被人跟上来吧。”

可能是因为很久没说韩语了，加上脸被冻得有些僵，王嘉尔没有说出话，他木木地眨了眨眼睛，睫毛上的冰霜就化成了水珠儿滚落下来。

朴珍荣看着他这样，捂着嘴笑了出来。

“本来不应该这么晚的。”王嘉尔喝了一口朴珍荣给他泡的热茶，“但是航班晚点了，所以才拖到了现在。”

王嘉尔觉得胃里暖了不少，人也舒服多了。他把茶杯放下，靠到了朴珍荣的肩上：“经纪人已经把跟着我那些人引开了，明天我们队就要拍摄了，我很小心的。”

“珍荣......”他搂住朴珍荣的腰，把额头抵在他的胸前，然后抬起头笑了，“我有点想大家了，还有你。”

刚沾过茶水的唇色深了一个度，看上去又艳又软，亲上去应该会很舒服吧。朴珍荣这样想着，忍不住伸出手指用力摩挲着那两片唇，被蹂躏过的两片唇微微地肿了起来，又红了几分。

然后他低下头，吻了上去。

久违的柔软触感让他的脑子一片空白，突然闪回了无数不相干的画面。公司楼下的路灯有些老化了，比之前暗了很多，走在下面有时会看到闪了一下；上次去拍戏的片场附近有一家中餐馆，老板是广东人，打电话的时候他能捕捉到几个很熟悉的词；昨天下午在家里看英剧，背景在伦敦，带着贝雷帽的泰迪熊前面站了个穿着风衣的男人，风衣是卡其色的......

耳边灼热的喘息让他头昏脑胀，等他回过神的时候，他们已经在他的床上了。王嘉尔正在解他睡衣上的第三颗纽扣，刚刚回温的手也探进了他的胸膛。

他抓住了王嘉尔的手腕，阻止了他下一步的动作。

“怎么了？”王嘉尔的耳根泛岀大片的红色，眼角被水汽氤氲得潮湿，有些疑惑地看着他。

“没什么。”他抓着王嘉尔的手递到唇边亲了一下，然后用手指撬开了他的齿关。“只是想说我也有一点想Jackson了。”说着他把手指插进了王嘉尔的口中，柔软的舌头包裹着他的指尖，他有一下没一下的抽插着，房间里响起了暧昧的水声。

他俯下身扣住王嘉尔的手腕，从鼻尖蹭到了他红肿的嘴角，又一路向下舔咬着他的喉结，王嘉尔忍耐不住地仰起脖颈呻吟了起来，话也断断续续地：珍荣......快点...

他的手指来回挑逗着王嘉尔胸前的两点粉色，直把他们揉弄得鲜红坚硬，另一只手顺着他的小腹滑进了他的内裤，握住了他已经挺起的性器来回撸动，王嘉尔张着嘴剧烈地喘息着，已经说不出一个完整地词了，只是挺起腰迎合着他。

“珍荣....”，王嘉尔的身体被欲望炙烤着，声音比平时还要沙哑，“不要...停下......”，他皱起眉微阖着双目，眼角泛起了一片红。朴珍荣突然感到掌心被烫了一下，然后听见了他满足的喟叹。

“Jackson.....”，朴珍荣的声音变了调，耳下也沁出了一层薄汗，他扯过床边的纸抽擦了擦手，然后急切地把身下的人翻了个面。勤于锻炼的这具身体，后背的线条流畅又紧实，朴珍荣的手掌捏了一下他精瘦的腰，渐渐滑到了下面。

啪。他不轻不重地扇了一下王嘉尔的屁股，他其实打过很多次，但不是像现在这样，看着那个人的臀肉轻颤，然后渐渐覆上了一层薄红，像一个熟透的桃子，想让人揉烂它，插进它软泞的果肉，然后品尝它甜蜜的汁水。

他摁了两泵床边的润滑油，全数抹在了王嘉尔的臀缝里，然后伸出了两根手指探进了他的后穴，重重地进出着。“

珍荣....我想要.......”王嘉尔的金发被汗打湿，粘在了额边。

他喉头一紧，抽出了手指，握住自己早就坚硬起来的性器，一挺身送进了王嘉尔的股间。那里已经一片湿滑黏腻，他刚进去，就被湿软的内壁咬住不放，他重重地喘息着，下身不断挺送，顶开一层层内壁，全根没入。他的手握住王嘉尔的腰，急切地抽插着，汗水都流进了王嘉尔深凹的腰窝。

“珍荣啊.......”王嘉尔把脸埋了进去，生理性的泪水打湿了枕头，他闷哼了几声，痉挛着咬紧了深入其中的性器。

朴珍荣低低地吼了一声，重重地抽插起来，浓烈的快感汹涌而出，顶送了几下便射了出来，烫得王嘉尔打了一个激灵。

朴珍荣俯下身亲了亲他的唇角，上面还有一点茶香。“我先去洗澡了，你休息一会再去。”他说。

可能是因为刚从美国飞回来还没有倒好时差，王嘉尔并没有睡多久，他第二天醒来的时候太阳才刚刚出来，没想到朴珍荣比他还要早，一起来就没看到人影。

他用手捋了捋头发，一个鲤鱼打挺跪坐在床上打算清醒一会。

朴珍荣洗漱完回到房间就看到王嘉尔跪坐在床沿上边揉着眼睛边晃着头。

“早啊，Jackson”，他走到王嘉尔的面前，笑着揉了一把他乱糟糟的头发，“要是醒了就起来吧，我马上要去做早餐了。”

王嘉尔很受用地用头蹭了蹭他的掌心，然后直了直上半身，抬起了手臂，一只手捏住了他的下颚，另一只手去撑他眼角笑出来的褶子。

“Wang gea”，王嘉尔眼睛亮亮的巴巴地望着他。

“Park gea”，他嘴里下意识地就蹦出了这两个字节。

愣了几秒他才意识到自己又说出来了，懊恼地转过身捂住了脸。

王嘉尔很满意自己的训练成果，已经笑得滚到了床的另一边。

唉，是从什么时候开始的呢，朴珍荣边往厨房走边想着这个问题。

反正一开始事情不是这样的。

他那个时候只有十七岁，已经在公司训练了两年，有一天听说公司来了个中国香港的男孩，据说以前是击剑运动员，还是世界冠军。

那为什么要来这里，这家伙是不是疯了。他最开始这样想的，然后他看见了王嘉尔。

很漂亮的一个男孩，有点像香港的明星，眼睛很亮，看别人的时候非常真挚，眼神有一点点不安，但是很专注也很坚定。

可以的，他突然觉得，如果是这个人的话，应该可以做到的自己想去做成的事情。虽然那时候他也不知道以后将会发生什么。

“你好。”王嘉尔握住他的手，笑得露出了牙齿，用不熟练的韩语磕磕巴巴地和他打招呼，“我叫Jackson，以后还请多多照顾，对啦，你叫什么，啊--，你听得懂吗，我现在韩语还不太好，不好意思。”

太自来熟了吧这人，朴珍荣笑得有些僵，不自在地微微把手抽出来一点。“没关系，我英语还行，你可以和我说英语的。“他有点招架不住这种热情，略微尴尬地说“我叫朴珍荣。“

过了一段时间他发现王嘉尔的这种热情其实是无差别发射，而且这位哥--是的，王嘉尔居然比他大，虽然王嘉尔本人并不在乎这种事情。这位哥似乎是很喜欢skinship的那种人。

他其实有一点洁癖，也不太喜欢别人对他过度的身体接触，可是那时候和王嘉尔还不太熟，于是他也就没好意思说。等终于熟悉到可以毫无负担地说出来时，他发现自己已经可耻地习惯了。

他记起之前看过的一篇文章，讲的是巴甫洛夫对狗的实验，实验结论简单来说就是条件反射让人不经大脑的逻辑思考做出了本能反应。

当王嘉尔把手伸向他，而他迅速地握上去时，他突然理解了一百多年前那只莫名其妙开始流口水的狗的感受。

又过了不久，他和在范哥组合出道了，而那个时候王嘉尔的韩语都还没有学好。出道了之后他变得更加忙碌，很少回到公司，有时候很偶尔地，他也会莫名其妙地想念曾经很抗拒的那只手的温度。但少年人的情绪总是很短，他很快就忘记了。

有段时间他的心理很不稳定，但是繁忙的工作让他无暇顾忌这些，“大家喜欢我吗”，“我真的可以做好吗？”，“是不是现在出道还是有些早了呢”，他总是在深夜里这样想。他自己心里明白这是他们这行基本所有的人都要经历的一个过程，但是当时的他并不能调整好自己。

圣诞节那天晚上大家回家的回家，和朋友出去的出去，他一个人回到了公司，走向了练习室。其实王嘉尔有约他一起吃饭，但是他拒绝了，理由是他想多练习一会。

他确实要练习，他不敢停下，但是他心里清楚更重要的原因是他的情绪真的很差。天生的热情也好，真心的邀请也好，他都觉得这份好意不应该被自己的状态辜负，多糟糕都要自己消解的啊，不要去影响别人。

他走进练习室，抬起手打开了灯的开关。

练习室立刻亮了起来，浅黄色的地板很干净，幽幽地反射着白光，角落里的一个人影被拉得老长。

“谁？！”他下意识地后退了一步。

那个人被突然亮起来的灯光刺到了眼睛，连忙一边把黑色连帽衫的帽沿往下拽了拽，一边站了起来。

是王嘉尔。

“Jackson？！你怎么会在这里。”

“是珍荣啊。”王嘉尔有些疲惫地笑了笑，声音也比平时小了很多，“我来练习一会，有些累了，就关上灯在这坐下休息了。”

“哈哈哈，原来你真的来练习啊，我还以为是珍荣不想和我出去乱编的理由呢。”王嘉尔拍了拍他的肩膀像往常一样开了个玩笑。

可是朴珍荣知道他现在不对劲，像自己一样，不对劲。

于是他拉着王嘉尔一起靠墙坐了下来，灯光照得练习室里面亮如白昼，厚实的窗帘把月亮挡得严严实实。这让他有一种割裂感，究竟走到哪里了呢，还在永远虚假地明亮着的小世界里吗，可以有勇气走到黑暗里去看真正美丽的月亮么。

他沉默着，然后感受到王嘉尔渐渐地凑了过来，靠在了他的肩膀上。

“珍荣啊，最近......”

话还没说完，朴珍荣就感受到肩上温热的湿意。他从来没看过王嘉尔哭，这个异国他乡来的男孩子，不论遇到什么困难，好像永远都不会哭，但是现在，他靠在自己肩头，眼泪像止不住一样无声落下。

“我...真的害怕我很久都不能出道，我好想我的家人，我真的......怕我不够好.....”。他小声地抽泣着，“珍荣...对不起...不该和你说这些的...可是.....

朴珍荣本想对他说些什么，嘴一张开却生生地哽住了，只是睁着双眼，任由眼眶里流下来的泪水把脸打湿，他转过身抱住了王嘉尔，头埋在了他颈窝里。

他懂王嘉尔所有的努力与惶恐，委屈与怀疑。因为那也是他正在经历的一切，过载的情绪在那一刻被同类触发，他的声音因为剧烈的情绪而变得断断续续：Jackson......你很棒...真的...你可以的...如果你不可以...那么没人可以...

“珍荣也是...珍荣把什么都做得很好......珍荣一定可以解决这一切的...一定会好起来的我们....”王嘉尔的手搭在了他的腰上，宣泄般地哭得更大声。

窗外一切都很寂静，连鸣鸟也安然地休憩在巢中。

第二天他是在王嘉尔的寝室里醒过来的，昨天晚上王嘉尔说他的室友不会回来，正好他冰箱里有冰袋，可以帮他敷一下眼睛，就把他拉过去住了。

真是不像话啊，竟然那么失态，他枕着手臂不太敢回想，叹了一口气，但是确实舒畅多了。

路难走也要走，他眯起眼睛看着正在锻炼的王嘉尔，至少现在，有了在黑夜里一起狼狈着靠在一起的人。

“你知道么，别人亲了你之后你要亲回去的，这是礼貌问题啊，珍荣。”王嘉尔搂着他的脖子故意拉长了尾调，然后把脸凑了过去。

自从在一个团一起出道了之后，王嘉尔对skinship的喜爱度更变本加厉，朴珍荣很认真地觉得，即使考虑到要在镜头前营业等诸如此类的因素，这种程度也过了点。

譬如现在，王嘉尔坐在他的腿上，向他索吻。他越往后躲，王嘉尔越得寸进尺地往前凑，且眼神坚定理直气壮，好像在说：Jackson就是喜欢这样 ，这又没什么错。

“那抱一下总可以了吧。”王嘉尔撅着嘴眨巴着眼睛看向他。

他只好慢慢抬起有些僵的双臂，抱住了王嘉尔的腰然后他感受到王嘉尔往他的怀里蹭了蹭。

“珍荣”

“啊？”

王嘉尔飞快地抬起脸贴到他的嘴边，然后露出了得逞的得意笑容。

朴珍荣看着这样的笑容心里警铃大作，他突然有了一种诡异的亲切感，好像自己在什么时候经历过这种事情，但想不起来了。

当他发现自己在王嘉尔凑过来的时候很自然地搂住他的腰时，很自然地亲吻他，他就知道那只狗又来占据他的灵魂了。

从抗拒到接受再到习惯，其实也并没有花上很长时间，而从习惯到主动再到本能反应般的渴望，只用了更短的时间。

当王嘉尔再次把脸凑过来索吻的时候，他却吻住了他的嘴。王嘉尔的唇软软凉凉的，他轻轻地啃咬着，用鼻尖蹭着他的鼻子。

他感受到王嘉尔很罕见地愣了一下，然后僵住了。他享受着王嘉尔眼里那一点疑惑和惊慌，当这样游刃有余的人露出这样的情绪，他觉得扳回了一局。

当他把手探进王嘉尔的胸膛时，当他解开王嘉尔衬衣的第三颗纽扣时，当他的手指插进王嘉尔的金发时，他都没有遇到反抗和阻拦。

最开始的愣怔过去之后，王嘉尔的眼睛中渐渐有了光彩，他露出舌尖，舔了舔被亲得又红又肿的嘴唇，搂住他的脖子，吻了回去。

这样的感情是什么呢，他想不清楚，现在他也不想去想。

他只知道自己想要继续，想要亲吻这个人的每一寸皮肤，想要抚摸他身体每一个敏感的地方，想要看到这个人表达出和自己一样的欲望。

想要很多很多的回应和爱，想要那一晚因为两个人躲在厚厚的窗帘后依偎着哭泣而没有看见的，陌生的月光。

所以就这样吧，王嘉尔生理性的泪水落在了他的肩头，他闭上眼睛抱紧了王嘉尔，把他一起拖入到这场混沌又美丽的梦里。

刚出烤箱的吐司上面铺了一层王嘉尔喜欢的芝士，形状完美的煎蛋放在了旁边精致的盘子里，最后朴珍荣把热好的牛奶倒入了杯中。

“Jackson，出来吃饭了。”他解开围裙放好了餐具，“明天还有拍摄，我们吃完要准备一下。

“哎呀。”王嘉尔飞快地出来，捂着脸故作害羞地调侃他，“我们珍荣就算做饭也这么好看呢。”

朴珍荣照着他的肩上拍了一巴掌，“快去吃。”然后走向了客厅的阳台。

“珍荣啊。”王嘉尔突然叫他。

“怎么了”

“没什么，就是想叫你。”王嘉尔叉起一块鸡蛋举到了嘴边，笑得眯起了眼。

其实什么关系已经不重要了，他们是队友，是朋友，也是夜晚交缠着纾解彼此欲望的人，或许只有很重要才能定义这段关系。

朴珍荣转过头笑了笑，拉开了窗帘，热烈的日光于是穿过云层照了进来。

就像他们一起奔赴的远大而光明的前程。


End file.
